paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky's Father's Day
Summary When Trapper, Faith, and Dodge plan Father's Day for Smoky, it is the best day ever for Smoky and it causes him to reflect upon the one Father's Day he had with his family before the earthquake. Characters Main: *Smoky *Kailey *Trapper *Faith *Dodge Minor: *Rocky *Aryana *Craig *Gail Story It was a cloudy morning in Adventure Bay, but it wasn't an ordinary day. It was Father's Day and Trapper and Faith woke up bright and early to surprise their dad. Trapper: Hey Fae, you got the present? Faith: *shows the gift* Sure do Trappy! You got the pup food for Dad? Trapper: *shows Smoky's bowl filled with pup food* Extra cheesy! Just the way he likes it! Faith: Let's wake up Dodge! He still needs to sign the card! Trapper: Sounds like a plan! The two young pups run over to Dodge's bed and shakes him until he wakes up. Dodge looked at them confused. He clearly forgot it was Father's Day. Dodge: It early! Dodge sleepy! *tries to go back asleep* Trapper: *writes* Okay, I guess we will tell Dad that you didn't want to help surprise him on Father's Day! *starts walking away* Dodge: *jumps out of bed* Dodge wanna help! Dodge wanna help! Faith: Hehe! *writes* Well, Dodge, you gotta sign the card still! *brings out an ink pad and their card to Smoky* Dodge: *steps in the ink pad and places his paw print on the card* All done! Trapper: Great! Let's go surprise Dad! Faith: Right behind you Trappy! Dodge: Dodge behind Trappy and Fae! Trapper and Faith: *giggle* With that, the three puppies creep into their parents' room to surprise Smoky. As they enter his room, Kailey starts to wake up while Smoky was still fast asleep. Kailey: Hey pups! Time to surprise Dad? The three young pups nod as a smile comes across Kailey's face. Kailey: Why don't you give me his bowl and card while you three jump on him to wake him up? Trapper: Great idea Mom! *gives her the food bowl* Faith: *gives her the card* *writes* Ready Dodge? Dodge: *gets into a playful stance* Dodge ready! The three pups creep up on Smoky and Kailey's bed. Each pup couldn't help but giggle as they got closer and closer to Smoky. Faith: We will tackle him on the count of three. One....two...three! With that, each pup jumped up on the bed and tackled Smoky. Smoky woke up surprised at first but after a few seconds, realized it was his three pups who woke him up. Trapper, Faith, and Dodge: Happy Father's Day Daddy! *start hugging and licking him* Smoky: hehehe Thanks pups! I have the three best pups in the world! Kailey: hehehehe Trapper: *grabs Smoky's bowl* Here's your Father's Day breakfast! Smoky: Wow! Pup food with extra cheese? My favorite! Faith: We know Daddy! That's why we picked it! Smoky: Thank you pups! *hugs all three of them* Dodge: Trapper, Faith, and Dodge got another surprise Daddy! *wags his tail excited. Smoky: I can't wait to see what it is! Trapper: *writes* Dodge, why don't you get the card from Mom? Dodge: Okay Trapper! *runs over and Kailey gives him the card and he runs back to Smoky* Dodge brought present Daddy! Smoky opens the card and it said: "Dear Daddy, '' Happy Father's Day to the best Daddy in the world. You do so much for us. You walk us to pup-school, you play with us, you even help us get out of trouble. Thank you for always making time to play with us despite your job on the PAW Patrol. We love you so much and couldn't think of a better pup to be our father than you. We hope you have an amazing Father's Day!'' Love, Trapper, Faith, and Dodge" After each name was a pawprint from each pup. As Smoky read it, tears came to his eyes. Dodge: Daddy okay? Smoky: *writes* I'm fine Dodge! *hugs him* Dodge: Why Daddy crying? Faith: *writes* He just loves the card so much and loved what we wrote. Smoky: *nods* Trapper: That's not all! We all saved up and bought you a present! *runs and grabs it* Smoky: You guys didn't have to do that. You work hard for your allowance! Faith: It's the least we could do after all you've done for us! Dodge: Dodge saved up $3 for present! Smoky: Hehehe Trapper: *runs back into the bedroom* Back! *holding a little box in his mouth* Smoky: I wonder what it is? Faith: You gotta open it to find out silly! Trapper: Open it! Dodge: Open it! Smoky opens it and inside the box was a gold badge with "T.F.D" carved into it. Smoky then started to tear up again and hugged all three of his pups. Smoky: Thank you so much pups! Trapper, Faith, and Dodge: You're welcome Daddy! Trapper: *smiles and wags his tail* You put that badge on your pup pack and whenever you go on missionss, you can think of us and know that we are proud of you and are proud to be your pups! Smoky: I'll wear it every time I go on a mission! Thank you pups so much! *hugs them again* Trapper, Faith, and Dodge: You're welcome! Smoky: This reminds me of my only Father's Day with my dad. Faith: Tell us the story Dad! Dodge: Tell us! Smoky: Okay pups listen up! *writes* Dodge, Mommy will write down what I'm saying so you can hear the story too! Dodge: *nods with a big smile on his face* Smoky: Okay, so it was a bright morning in our house in Ivory Bay: Flashback: Rocky: *wakes up* It's Father's Day! *runs to Smoky and Aryana's crib* Morning sleepy pups! It's Father's Day! Smoky and Aryana: *babbles* Rocky: You guys are so cute! *puts them on his back* Let's go surprise Daddy! Rocky runs down the stairs and into the kitchen where their mom Gail was cleaning their bowls. Rocky: Hi Mommy! Gail: Hi Rocky! I see you got your little siblings out of bed by yourself. Rocky: Yeah they wanted to help me surprise Dad for Father's Day! Gail: You three are the sweetest! Smoky and Aryana need to sign the card before we go up to surprise your dad. Rocky puts his siblings on the ground and goes and gets an ink pad. Gail sticks each pups' paw in the ink and stamps their paw prints in the card. Aryana: *babbles as her paw print is being stamped. Smoky: *stamps his paw and then tries to lick the ink covered paw* Gail: No Smoky! That doesn't taste good! *washes Smoky and Aryana's paws* Rocky: Let's make Daddy breakfast! Smoky and Aryana: *squeal in excitement and then makes other baby noises* Gail: Let's make him some toast and eggs! Rocky: Okay! He loves those! *goes and grabs eggs out of the fridge* Gail helps Rocky crack the eggs as they cook them on the stove. While they cooked, Gail helped Smoky and Aryana put two pieces of toast in the toaster. Gail: Your dad will be so proud of you pups! Rocky: Thanks Mom! Smoky: and Aryana: *babbles* Pretty soon, the eggs were done cooking and the toast popped out of the toaster and it was time to surprise Craig. The pups and their mother walked up the stairs to the bedroom where Craig was fast asleep. Gail: 1...2...3! Gail and Rocky: Happy Father's Day! Smoky and Aryana: *babbles* Craig: Wow! Thanks pups! This is amazing! Rocky: We made you breakfast Daddy! Craig: Eggs and Toast? Wow, my favorites! I have the best family in the world. Rocky: You're the best dad in the world! *the pups hug Craig* Gail: Aww! How sweet! Rocky: We got you a card and present too! Craig: Wow! *reads the card and opens his gift* Rocky: It's a green collar! We know how much you love that color! Craig: Thanks guys! Rocky: You're welcome! *hugs Craig along with Smoky and Aryana* Craig ate his breakfast and played with his three pup for the rest of the day. End of Flashback Smoky: And that was the story of my only Father's Day with my parents. Faith: How do you remember that if you were a puppy? Smoky: My mom recorded it and Atlas has the tape. It's one of my favorite home movies. I'll have to show you pups some time. Trapper: *wags his tail* That would be awesome! Dodge: Dodge liked the story Daddy! *hugs him* Trapper and Faith: *hugs Smoky* Kailey: Happy Father's Day sweetie! *kisses Smoky* An hour later, Smoky decided to take a trip that he felt he needed to take. Trapper: Where are you going Dad? Smoky: Oh...I uh... need to go do something. Faith: Can we come? Smoky: No, this is something I need to do on my own. Trapper: But it's Father's Day! We are supposed to spend the whole day together! Faith: Yeah! Smoky: Don't worry pups! I'll be home soon and we can spend the rest of the day together *hugs his three pups* Kailey: Hurry back Smoky! The pups want to play some games with you. Smoky: I won't be long! Smoky waves goodbye to his wife and pups, gets into his police truck, and drives off down the road. A half hour later, he enters the town of Ivory Bay. He then proceeds to the Ivory Bay Pet Cemetary and approaches one of the graves. On the tombstone, it read: "R.I.P. Craig and Gale 2008-2013 Beloved Pets, Parents, Friends" Smoky approached his parents' grave with tears in his eyes. He hasn't visited their grave in a long time but he knew he had to visit today. Smoky: Hi Dad! I'm sorry I don't visit very often. Been busy with my PAW Patrol duty and raising your grandchildren. You would have been so proud of them, Dad. They woke up early and got me my favorite kibble. They made me a very sweet card, and they gave me a badge which I will wear with pride. Anyways I got to go. Happy Father's Day Dad! And thank you for being my dad! *heads back to his police truck and drives home* The End! And Happy Father's Day! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Story Category:Specials Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sad Category:RockytheEco-pup's Stories Category:Past Category:Flashbacks